Inner Circle
The Inner Circle is a terrorist faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, serving as an antagonist faction of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the primary antagonist faction of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The ideals of the Inner Circle are never discussed, though they are shown to have an intensely fierce loyalty to Makarov as their visionary leader and figure. Judging from background information on Makarov being a student of Russian history who seeks to see a return to an autocratic rule like that of pre-communist Russia, as well as the presence of a royal crown in the Inner Circle's logo, it is likely the group have the overall intention to one day appoint Makarov as supreme ruler over the Russian nation and establish an empire under him that expands across all of Europe, the foundation of which they attempt to establish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In essence, their goal would be to recreate the Russian Empire and appoint Vladimir Makarov as its ruling Tsar. Battle vs. League of Shadows (Nolanverse) and Cobra (by BeastMan14) Inner Circle x10 League of Shadows x10 Cobra x10 Makarov stepped out of the bedroom where he and his men's weapons were laid out. Tonight, they would strike a blow to the city of Gotham so brutal, there was no way the U.S wouldn't go to war. He and his men would attack Gotham stadium, killing thousands. They'd leave a man behind, speak Russian, all the pieces would be in place. Suddenly, the TV echoed out the sound of screams and cries of panic as Gotham stadium collapsed on itself, with both football teams already dead, and a calm, polite voice boomed out,"People of Gotham..." Makarov scowled. Looks like someone had beat him to the punch. Three Weeks Later... Chaos was rampant in the street of Gotham. Looting, mugging, sometimes even rape. Occasionally, it would all become shooting when Bane's mercs would break up any big panics. Makarov and his men watched from a window as another rich couple was dragged into the streets and shot. "Looks like we didn't need to unleash the American animal after all." One of his men said. Makarov shook his head. "I have a plan. Every day, a large truck pulls through this street, guarded by men of that "Bane". It has to be the bomb he's using to hold the city hostage. Brothers, we'll take it by force, and use it on our terms." Makarov and his men dispersed to prepare, but what they didn't see, was one of their number, Joseph Allen, slipping out the door when no one was looking. He could get out of this alive if he told these mercs leader, Bane, what Makarov's plan was. Then he could report back to General Shepard. Meanwhile, in a secret underground base, a menacing figure sat in his chair, watching news reports about the siege of Gotham. "BAH! That fool Bane thinks he can stop someone from entering Gotham and finding that bomb? I'll show him! Men, ready the stealth-jet!" Cobra Commander stood from his chair and stormed over to the hangar, his men following close behind. Barsad weaved between his men heading out to patrol. Bane had wanted to speak to him, and it was best not to keep Bane waiting. He found himself at the bridge overlooking the river, when a voice boomed. "Ah, Barsad! There you are, friend." Bane stepped out of the shadows, a man in black kevlar armor and a terrified look on his face by his side. "This man was kind enough to step forward and give us the information of an attempted attack on our bomb. Go ahead, tell him what you said." Bane nudged the man forward. The man, a solider perhaps, cleared his throat, "I work for a terrorist cell known as the Inner Circle. Our leader was planning something in the city before you launched your attack. He thinks he knows where the bomb is, and he's going to attack." Barsad nodded, then looked over at Bane. "Well, thank you kindly for the information. Now, you shall be rewarded..." With one fell swoop, Bane grabbed the man by the throat and snapped his neck, "...as a traitor deserves." Bane looked to Barsad, whose grown long since used to Bane and his tactics, and said,"Barsad, I believe that you can personally take care of this threat?" Barsad cooly nodded. "Of course, you can. You're one of my best men. Take some other men with you when you leave." Bane the turned around and went back to working on something as Barsad pivoted and gestured for a group of men to follow him. The Next Day... Cobra Commander and his men stood upon the rooftops of Gotham. In the dead of night, they're stealth craft pulled in, and they parachuted into the city. Picking up transmissions about the bomb's location, Cobra Commander and his men laid a trap for it, and now they waited. Suddenly, the truck rounded the corner, and Commander growled into a radio,"Be ready! If you fail, you best hope you die, so you won't have to worry about my wrath!" "Men, do you read me?" Makarov said into his radio, watching from another rooftop, his men all scattered across the area. "We're here." One of his men replied. "Good. Alright Dragovin, you set the trap. Make it convincing. One must remember, all war is fought with deception." Makarov put his radio down and readied his M79. Suddenly, Dragovin stumbled into the road, brutally beating one of the other Inner Circle members. "Rich pig! This is for all these years of suffering!" He shouted. "Goddamn it! Move!" One of the trucks guards shouted, drawing his pistol. "I said move!" The guard shouted again as Dragovin ignored him. Smiling, Makarov opened fire, the round slamming into the truck's left wheel and nearly tipping it over. The guard was sent flying as the other ones guarding the truck opened fire on Dragovin and his man, riddling them both with rounds. Just then, a voice cried out,"Attack! COBRA LALALALA!" and Cobra troopers jumped from the rooftops opening fire. One Cobra agent lands in front of Barsad, who slams him in the face with his rifle butt and opens fire, the rounds tearing through the trooper. Barsad rolled behind a nearby car as all three factions tear into each other. A LoS member tossed a grenade, the explosion destroying a car and pelting an Inner Circle member and a Cobra trooper with shrapnel. Makarov bursts out of the door of the building he was in, surprising the LoS member guarding the door with a hail of gunfire. Cobra Commander roared,"Kill these buffoons and capture the bomb at all costs!" as he stomps his foot into the face of a LoS trooper, pulls out his pistol, and fires an entire clip into his chest. "Fall back!" Barsad shouted, some of his men slamming into cover behind a cluster of cars, two of them retreating into an alleyway. "Get them!" Cobra Commander cried, throwing his arm forwards as his men chased after them. As the men reached the alleyway and cornered the retreating LoS men, Makarov walked around the corner with two of his men and opened fire, rounds tearing through the Cobra and LoS troops, who shake as they tumble to the ground. x3 x2 Inner Circle x7 League of Shadows x5 Cobra x5 One of Makarov's men arrogantly saunters over, then kicks the corpses of the enemy to ensure that they are dead, and for his own amusement. "Is this the best they can do?" He asks seconds before two rounds from a double barreled shotgun tear into his chest and send him flying to the ground. A LoS member hiding behind a trashcan grins, then draws his pistol and dives out, firing at Makarov and his men. Meanwhile, Barsad and his men are locked in an intense firefight with Cobra Commander and his forces. One man tosses a grenade over, it bouncing just under a Cobra agency's legs. It detonates, throwing him into the sky without his legs. He slams back to the ground, still alive. "Help....m-" he groans before Cobra Commander pulls the trigger on him. Red His men stare at him, shocked, as he looks back at them and angrily yells,"Well? Get back to the combat, you simians!" TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Modern Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors